So cold, so cold...
by Coco2
Summary: Yet another Harry Potter fic. I've made this as good as I can, and it's up to you to review. Here is the summary: A new teacher is accepted into Hogwarts, and her powers and past are unbelievable. She is really lonely, and all that stuff. Blah blah blah,
1. Her Name Is Cora

Disclaimer- If you sue me, you'll be sorry. Why? Because…um, I'll do something…really…bad!

A/N- I haven't even finished my Dark Angel fan fiction yet, and I'm already beginning another fan fiction. Please, give me a chance, and r/r. I have some music that you might want to listen to, to get into 'the mood' of the story. 

Oh, and this story may not appeal to you if you do not daydream. I am putting one of my Matrix-y like daydreams into Harry Potter. I think I'm representing the minorities in this…tell me what you think.

Music-

Alizee- Lui ou Toi, Abracadabra, and Gourmandises

Bond- Winter

"A new teacher?"

"Yes, she came highly recommended."

"Who can recommend that has better judgment than you?"

"I'm flattered."

"Professor…"

"The Ministry. The whole Ministry."

When Professor McGonagall did not reply, Dumbledore assumed she was, once again, thinking of another excuse to not accept another new teacher into Hogwarts. "Professor Dumbledore, what made them recommend her?" McGonagall asked, deep in thought.

"Well, a number of reasons. She is strong, superhuman, you might say. She is honest, and fair. She is strict, but a genius. They say she might be competition to me. If I may say so myself, " Dumbledore added hastily. 

"She?"

Dumbledore glanced at the length of parchment in front of him, "Yes. Her name is Cora Rune." Professor McGonagall fell out of her chair.

"Cora Rune! You cannot hire her! She isn't…she isn't human!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, rather hysterically.

Professor Dumbledore sighed and removed his glasses, only to put them back on a second later. "My dear Professor, you have nothing to worry about. We hired Remus Lupin without a problem, didn't we?"

"But Professor, he was a werewolf, with the Wolfsbane potion. She's a vampire! How on earth will she keep under control!?"

"A problem that will be solved Minerva. A problem that will be solved…"

_She moved. Glided. She glided across the ground. Her dress, too long for her slender body, trailing across the snow. The white, white snow. Winter. Her dress was black, with the exception of the white tie used to keep her corset tied tight. But she did not need it. She was so beautiful, so thin. His arms would wrap around her, so tight. Her eyes were blue, maybe white. They might have been both. Like ice. So cold. So striking. A frozen dream. She was that. Her skin was so pale. Like the snow. Un-human. It was chillingly white. Against the black dress, and her ebony hair, plaited messily, it looked whiter than it was. He would run to her.He would pull the pin out of her hair. The pin that bound her to another man. Her hair. So beautiful, so soft. So long. To her waist. Not uncommon for women of the day, but hers was always the center of attention. Many a man would die to separate from their wives, just for one touch of her skin. But the man who had captured her, who would marry her, was nothing like the man she met. In the forest, under the stars, they would meet. He wanted her, forever. _

_Forever._

_Her hair, whipping across her face from the breeze that was coming from across the moor. Her eyes, which never left his. Even while he removed the shawl that covered her shoulders and chest. His hand, caressing her thick hair, moved to cup her face in his palms. He bent down, to kiss her. She breathed softly, and let her arms stay at her sides, as he brushed her lips with his own. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she would let him, her thin, dark eyebrows pushing near each other in a confused frenzy. He will share with her all the secrets of his heart, during these moments. But now was different. He was not speaking. She was confused. Hurt maybe? No, he spoke. He is telling her something. "If I cannot have you, then no man will…"_

_Cora pulled away, confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"You are a witch, are you not?" Samuel asked, calmly. _

_Cora widened her eyes, shocked, "No…you must not tell! I will be burned!"_

_Samuel laughed, "I will not tell, but come here, for one last kiss…"_

_Cora was confused. But what reason could she see not to kiss him? She started forward, but Samuel grabbed her small waist, and pulled her to him, her chest pushed tightly against his. He lifted her up. So easy, so easy, she was light. Like a bird. Cora shut her eyes in a moan as he kissed her bosom. He put her down, to feel her waist, her chest, both through the corset that separated his self from her. The top of her breasts pushed out from her dress, and those he kissed, gently. Before._

_Before._

_Cora opened her mouth widely, to reveal her perfect teeth, to scream. But no sound came out. No noise. Just a whimper as she dropped into the snow. Her red, red blood, seeping into the snow. Her eyes, opened in terror. Samuel stood above her. **I should have drunk from her**. But he could not. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He retracted his fangs, which were red with her blood. So sweet, so sweet. She would be no one's now. No one would touch a vampire. She will live forever. Only to be alone, with no one. Because she had betrayed him. He will let her be strong. So strong, and more beautiful than even now. She would be the forbidden fruit. _

_And no one would touch her._

_ _

_ _

A/N- What do you think so far? That whole section in Italics is leading up to the second chapter, where you will meet the infamous Cora. I hope I described her as well as my dreams. I'm not a lesbian, but I do appreciate beauty, and her whole character depends on it. Not to be superficial. Hey, at least I didn't make her Chinese, lol. r/r please. Suggest a change, I don't mind. Please don't flame though.

_ _

_ _


	2. And So The Plot Begins...

Disclaimer- Again, I plead with you. Do not sue me. I am not worthy of being sued over Harry Potter.

A/N- I noticed that no one read (or they never reviewed) my first chapter. Well, too bad. Because I am going to keep on writing, whether you like it or not. No really though, I would appreciate a review. My first chapter did suck, but all of my first chapters do, it's embarrassing, really. Oh yeah, and Massive Attack- Teardrops would be a great song for this portion.

"Cora Rune."

"Cora Rune! But she's a…you know."

"Yes, I do know, but he insists on having her teach here."

"But what if something happens? What if she stays in the school at night?"

"She won't. Probably. But they say she has super human strength, so she can resist her…hunger."

Professor McGonagall sighed. This was going to be a hectic year, she could already tell. "If Professor Dumbledore wants her for this year, then he will hire her."

Professor Flitwick shook his head disapprovingly, "But why?"

Professor Snape jumped in on the conversation, "Because she will be here to protect Potter. That is why Dumbledore needs her to be here." He said this with a sneer on his face, as if he didn't think Potter needed protection from the most evil wizard of all time. Of course, that was probably exactly what he thought.

"Well, how old is she? When was she bitten?" Professor Trelawny questioned, forgetting her status as a fortuneteller. 

Professor McGonagall arched an eyebrow, "Why Sybill, I would think that you, of all people, would already know the answers to your own questions." Professor Trelawny blushed. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but I think Professor Dumbledore figured out that I probably would. She is about 300 years old, but apparently, she looks about 20 or so. She was bitten before she was married, sometime in the 1700's. Apparently, there is a story behind her bite, but Dumbledore doesn't know it, so I obviously don't," Professor McGonagall shared with her co-workers. 

Professor Snape inspected his fingernails as he tried to hide his curiosity, "When does she get here?" 

"Around now," Professor McGonagall whispered, "We'd better get to Professor Dumbldore's office to greet her. Not that I want to or anything…" The other professors nodded in agreement. They hadn't even met this infamous vampire, and yet, they were already forming images in their head about her. They pictured the typical vampire, a warty hag, with blood stained teeth. 

"Let's go, now or never," Professor Flitwick said bravely. The four walked down the hallways, the twists and turns, until they had reached the gargoyle that protected the entry to Professor Dumbledore's office. They stood there silently, until Professor Snape managed to spit out, "Pumpkin Pasty." The gargoyle swung open, revealing the beautiful spiral staircase and it's decorations. The professors walked slowly up the staircase, to find the door to Professor Dumbledore's office shut. Professor McGonagall hesitated, and then stepped forward, to knock on the door, when it swung open.

She was beautiful. Breathtaking, literally. Her hair was long, straight, and perfect, trailing down to the end of her back. Her eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses, which only made her white skin more striking. Her body was perfect, curvy, but she was severely underweight. It suited her, almost as much as the black leather pants did. Her boots were also black leather, as was her top, which clung to her, and revealed a sliver of her flat stomach. She was black and white. No, black and white and beautiful. 

And she was a vampire. 


	3. Now We Meet The Vampire

Disclaimer- You all know it, I know it, and so does J.K Rowling. Goodbye

A/N- Okay…I was hoping someone would read this story, so, basically, writing this means I either have no life, or I can't actually see the little line that says "0 Reviews". I'm willing to go with the latter so I don't look like a fool. I'm living in denial here!

P.S. If by chance, someone is reading this, thankyouthankyouthankyou, pleasereviewpleasereviewpleasereview! Flames are not welcome, but critisism is. K then…

"This is Cora Rune, the knew Defense Against Dark Arts professor."

She gave a short nod to the obviously flustered people in front of her. She knew their names and their status in the school, but that did not mean she would become chummy with them. For all she knew, and she did know, they were probably going to aim at making her as unwelcome as possible. She would have smiled at their ridiculous hello's if she would bother to smile at all. But she didn't smile.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stepped forward with an obviously forced smile, her hand out to greet the new professor. _She's too pretty, she probably uses it to seduce men and then kill them_, thought Professor McGonagall, as Cora Rune turned her handshake down with an arched eyebrow. Professor McGonagall fought a groan of frustration as the two men behind her practically skipped to greet the vampire. _Exactly my point_. Minerva McGonagall permit herself a smug look, which was quickly silenced by the sudden realization that Cora Rune was reading her mind. Unconciously, Professor McGonagall frowned, angry. She would have to let that vampire know that she wasn't welcome here. Although, she would have to do it discretely, as she had vowed to herself never to look bad under Professor Dumbledore's watch. _Of course…_

Professor Dumbledore could have laughed at the way the teachers were greeting the new professor. Of course, he didn't, because he knew Cora would read his mind again. It did bother him a bit she had that power, but not so much that he felt exposed. The Professor hoped that they would give her a chance. In the time that he had spent talking to Cora, he had discovered how intelligent she was. _And how cold_, Professor Dumbledore thought to himself. It was true, Cora Rune was a very distant person. When Dumbledore had asked her why she wore those glasses indoors ("Not to intrude, my dear."), she replied with something about not wanting to express herself accidentally. An odd answer, but it could be true that your eyes are the windows to your soul. Perhaps she wore the glasses and the frown to intimidate other people, as well. As Professor Dumbledore laughed inwardly at the foolishness of Professor Trelawny, who was trying to engage in a one-sided conversation with Cora about a vampire's ability to read minds, he thought to himself, _That one will take a lot of work…_

"All right then, I'm afraid we'll have to begin preparing for tonight. I wonder who will be where this year…" Professor Dumbledore added thoughtfully. "Ah well, we'll have to wait and see. Minerva, would you please direct Cora to her sleeping quarters? Thank you."

Professor McGonagall sighed, audibly. She forced another smile on her face when Professor Dumbledore gave her a Look. "Follow me please," Professor McGonagall told Professor Rune. As they walked down the spiral staircase, Professor McGonagall found herself trying not to admire the posture and pace that the young (looking) woman in front of her was practicing. "So where are you from?" Professor McGonagall asked Professor Rune, trying to make conversation. She was rewarded with another arched eyebrow. Professor McGonagall was beginning another sigh, when Cora Rune spoke. 

"I'm from here, Britain," she said, as if it were an obvious fact. 

Professor McGonagall defended herself needlessly, "Well, since I hadn't heard you speak before that, I had no idea where you were from."

Cora arched one of her perfect black eyebrows again, "You mean you've never heard of me? From what Professor Dumbledore told me, you were quite the pioneer against me."

Professor McGonagall blushed, embarrassed with herself, "Sorry, but Im just not comfortable with a vampire hanging around this school, teacher or not."

Cora would have laughed if she remembered how. "Really? Why so?" 

Professor McGonagall hurried to catch up with the quick-paced Cora, as she half-lead her down another hallway. "You know why. There's no way you can be strong enough to overcome your thirst, no matter how strong." 

It was with that remark that Cora's shield went down. Her eyebrows dropped, and she almost slowed her pace. "You have no idea how strong I am," Cora growled, and turned around. 

"Where are you going! Your room is this way!" Professor McGonagall shouted after a retreating Cora. The seemingly angry vampire/professor kept up her quick pace in the opposite direction, and then, transmogrified. 

Professor McGonagall was confused at the instant transition from woman to cat, and then remembered, _Vampires don't need wands to transmogrify_. As she watched Cora scamper away, in her feline form, she deeply regretted ever agreeing to meet this new teacher. 

But all the same, it would be fun to see how the students reacted to her…

A/N- The ending of this chapter was bad. One of my reviews wanted action, so I will definetly include action once I cover the information about my new character. The next chapter is completely inside her head, without names. It is going to be a sort of guessing game, in which you will have to figure out what the hell is going on. Have fun, please review, critisism is welcome. Not flames, though.


End file.
